The Perfect Gift
by Anime-Pixie255
Summary: Kaiba’s been in love with Joey for some time now but hasn’t told him yet, his plan is to tell him when he gives him the perfect Christmas gift… but it’s never that easy is it? Will he ever find the perfect gift? Why is Mokuba acting so weird? And what’s..
1. The truth behind appearances

**The Prefect Gift**

Summary: Kaiba's been in love with Joey for some time now but hasn't told him yet, his plan is to tell him when he gives him the perfect Christmas gift… but it's never that easy is it? Will he ever find the perfect gift? Why is Mokuba acting so weird? And what's all this about a mysteries new shop? And to top it all of there's troubles with Joey's alcoholic dad?

Authors Note: Hi everyone sorry I haven't posted in a wile but I've been having some major writing block… but luckily the festive season has got me pumping with some great x-mas ideas!

D.L: Your going to fluke it again and just start writing without a proper plan aren't you?

Anime-Pixie255: … yes… but that's not the point it's still going to be good!

D.L: Sure thing… now get cracking!

Anime-Pixie255: Oh and this will be posted in two chapters, sorry it's a little late…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sighed again and glared daggers at the clock on the classroom wall, just a few more minuets and school would be over for the year and he could focus on more important things like his company and spending time with Mokuba.

"Glairing at it won't help Kaiba" Yami said with a smirk from behind him.

"The day I need your advice will be the same day pig's fly Pharaoh" Kaiba replied not even bothering to turn around. Just then the bell rang and the exited teens ran out of the room like zebra running from a lion, once the stampede had passed Kaiba calmly stood up started to walk out the door when the teacher caught his attention.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler seems to have fallen asleep could you wake him for me? I have some urgent last minuet things to do before I go home for the holidays" with that she slipped passed Kaiba and out the door.

Kaiba growled under his breath "stupid mutt…" he knew that no one was watching but it didn't hurt to be careful, truth was he'd been in love with Joey for some time now but still hadn't told him, but he was planning to with the perfect gift.

Kaiba walked over to Joey and kicked his chair "Hey mutt wake up schools out" Joey turned his head away from Kaiba but remained asleep.

"5 more minuets before you beet me out of bed dad…" Joey said in a mire mumble.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't just here that…' thought Kaiba "Joey wake up!" Kaiba shook him this time and he jolted up and came to.

"Kaiba? Wa?" was all he could say still in the haze of sleep.

"You fell asleep in class mutt! Schools out!" Kaiba said in a grumble.

"Why do you care?" Joey said scornfully.

"Because I can't leave until you wake up! The teacher told me to wake you up!" Kaiba was getting annoyed.

"Oh…"

"Yea oh!"

Kaiba grabbed his brief case and stormed out headed for the front of the school where his nice warm limo was waiting, where's as Joey would have to walk home in the blistering cold with nothing to look forward to other than a drunk maniac when he did get home.

'My life sucks…" thought Joey before he moved for the door.

-------------

When Kaiba got home he was usually tired but wanted to continue his search for the perfect gift to tell Joey he loved him. So after making sure Mokuba was ok with his video games in his room, he headed for his laptop in his room to search online for Joeys present.

He sat down and scrolled threw almost everything on every site he could think of but didn't find anything that just clicked as the perfect gift.

"I've been doing this for hours and I still can't find that perfect gift!" He was getting annoyed but decided to turn in for the night so he could get an early start shopping tomorrow, so he shut down his laptop and went to say good night to Mokuba.

He walked down the hall and into Mokuba's room to say good night to find him playing 'Halo 3'.

"Come on you it's time for bed I have to get up early tomorrow and that means you do caus I'm not leaving you here alone after what happened last time…" After a gruesome recall of 'last time' Kaiba explained Mokuba would be spending the day with one of the body guards he had in the mansion, at 'Fun Time Palace' one of Mokuba's favorite eat-and-play places.

Mokuba turned off the Xbox 360 making the T.V change to some random channel which currently had add breaks on it, he went to push to power button on the T.V when Kaiba stopped him.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked in question.

"Shhhhhh! Listen to this…" Kaiba was referring to the current add break…

"That's right for the Christmas season only Madame Esmeralda's shop of mystical dragons and wonders is in domino! In your local Mega-mall on the third floor next to 'the odd shop' near the food court" the lady, who Kaiba assumed was Madame Esmeralda, was talking outside her shop and Kaiba saw multiple 'red eyes black dragon' figurines inside, the lady bowed and then the add then changed to some burger add bragging about 'the lowers fat burgers in town'.

"Are you interested in that shop Seto?" asked Mokuba with a smug grin, knowing who it was for.

"Of course not! Why would I believe in stuff like that?" Kaiba said putting on his famous scowl.

"Sure Seto sure…" Mokuba smiled mischievously and crawled into bed.

Kaiba sighed and gave his brother a hug "Good night you little troublemaker" Kaiba said with a grin, then went to retire himself

(The next morning)

The next morning Kaiba was up early and had Mokuba up early to… and complaining.

"Come on Seto! 5 more minuets!" moaned Mokuba as he rolled over facing away from Kaiba.

"No! Mokuba you have to get out of bed!" Kaiba was getting annoyed "If you hurry up I'll give you money for a hot fudge Sunday?" Mokuba perked up at this and rolled out of bed headed for the kitchen, followed by Kaiba.

Kaiba walked in the kitchen not long after Mokuba to find him reaching for the 'Coco Sugar Supreme' cereal. He shook his head and went to talk to Ronald, his head of security and friend that Mokuba would be spending the day with at 'Fun Time Palace'.

Soon Mokuba was ready to go and Kaiba said a quick goodbye before he hoped in his own limo and started his hunt for the perfect gift for his beloved Joey. If this worked out it would a Christmas to remember, little did he know it was going to be one he'd _never_ forget.

Kaiba sighed as he tried to think of what to get Joey with 'Rascal Flatts – Take Me There' playing in the background on the limo. He knew he wanted it to be special and something that would symbolize them both, he also knew he wanted to checkout that store he saw on T.V last night what was it again? 'Madame Esmeralda's shop of mystical dragons and wonders'…

Kaiba's limo started to go threw some downtown looking suburbs and he realized that they should be on a main road "Driver you seem to have taken a wrong turn" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"No sir I'm sorry if you're confused but the main road has been blocked by traffic I was merrily avoiding it" the driver replied.

"Is that so? Well I would appreciate it if you would inform me next time" Kaiba growled.

"My bad Mr. Kaiba next time I will inform you ahead of time" the driver finished speaking and Kaiba closed the divider between them.

"Whatever…" Kaiba mumbled to tired to yell at his driver.

Kaiba leaned on the door staring out the window, as they passed Joey's apartment Kaiba could have sworn he saw something in the window but dismissed it as someone walking passed it.

Soon after many traffic avoidings Kaiba arrived at the Mega-mall and headed for the third floor's food court. He walked in the elevator and (_discovered Joey in there and then the elevator stopped and they were stuck in there together_… Just kidding!) pressed the button for the third floor, anyway skipping the boring stuff he eventually found the shop he was looking for.

Kaiba walked in the shop witch had long maroon hanging beads instead of a door, he glanced around the shop and headed for the red eyes black dragon stuff.

"Looking for zomething?" said an oldish looking lady with a heavy accent coming from the back room.

"Yes actually I was looking for something for… a friend of mine for Christmas but haven't had any luck finding anything" replied Kaiba.

"Darling why bye something when you can design n it?!" replied the lady, which by now Kaiba had assumed to be Madam Esmeralda.

"Design it?" asked Kaiba a little confused.

Madam Esmeralda grabbed a slip of paper from the counter and handed it to Kaiba "Look all have to do it draws it here, and fill in this information and then hand it back to me and in 24 hours I'll make it for you" she finished speaking and walked back behind the counter.

"Thanks'… I'll have to think about it" Kaiba but the piece of paper I n his pocket and whet to look at some Jewry shops for inspiration, by now he knew he wanted to Get a matching set of rings for him and Joey.

Kaiba spent the day gathering information for his design but how did Joey spend it?

**Rewind!**

Joey reluctantly woke up and the pain in his arm from last night's 'Encounter' with his yet again drunk father. He glanced at his calendar and sighed "3 sleeps until Christmas…" he mumbled to himself.

Joey got up and held his harm at the slight ache, if he didn't want another 'Encounter' he'd better make his father's breakfast.

"Joey!!! Where's dat good f'r not'in son of mine!!!" to late.

Joey rushed out to the Kitchen deeding the results "Yes dad?" Joey asked meekly.

"Where's all my alcohol!?" he was obviously drunk again and was clutching an empty bottle of beer.

"You must have drunk it all dad I'll go out and get-!" BIG mistake, he was cut of by his dad.

"Oh so ye'r blaming me?!" he yelled in Joey face.

"No dad I was just-!" his breath smelt of stale beer and he was only getting madder.

"Just what?!!" yelled his father, Joey tried to make a run for it but only reached the lounge room before he felt his fathers fist connect with his face. He was slammed against the wall next to the window and swore he saw Kaiba's limo go passed but why would Kaiba be in this part of town? Joey's father grabbed Joey's shoulder with one hand and punched him again with the other SLAM!.

'Was that really Kaiba's limo?' SLAM! 'I must be hallucinating" SLAM! That was one to many Joey fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness and knew he would wake up in his bed with the fist aid kit beside him as usual and he blacked out it was nice to imagine that he really did see Kaiba's limo and at least someone was coming to save him…

Kaiba walked inside the mansion with a folder full of research for his ring design and placed it on the counter.

"Seto!!!" screeched an over hyper Mokuba as he hugged Kaiba with so much force that he knocked him over.

"Hi Moki" said Kaiba as he helped both himself and Mokuba off the ground.

"Seto I'm putting up the last of the Christmas decorations wanna help!?" said Mokuba as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright I'll help but please calm down I have both company work and Christmas work to do tonight though so I might be a bit… isolated" explained Kaiba.

"Awwwww but Seeetoooo! It's so close to Christmas!" wined Mokuba, ceasing his bouncing.

"I know, I know but that's precisely _why _I have so much work.

"I'm not stupid Seto I know you got ahead in your work so you could spend Christmas without having to be interrupted by the company!"

"Ok so maybe I don't have any company work but I do have _some_ work to do the s'afternoon, now come on let's get to those decorations!" Mokuba squealed in happiness and Kaiba chased him down the hallway with some tinsel.

(With Joey)

Joey's wounds hurt and he felt like he was going to fall apart but regardless if he didn't do his fathers bidding he would have to pay for it again… all he wanted this Christmas was one thing… for someone to save him from this life and _really _love him, not just pretend to like his father.

Joey sighed and finished the last of the dishes "Why me? What did I ever do?" he said talking to himself.

"You were bourn! I am all mighty god!" Joey tuned to the source of the voice to see Yugi Imitating his father with Yami standing behind him.

"Yug's!" Joey walked over to friend glad he had turned up wile his father was out drinking and not home beating him to a pulp "what are you doing here?" asked Joey happy to a distraction if only for a little wile.

"Preventing you from going emo!" Joked Yugi.

Yami smirked and ruffled his hikaris hair "Where just checking up on you… look Joey I don't mean to pry but you really should move out"

"I know but where would I go? He'll follow me anywhere and everywhere!" Yugi and Yami were the only two people who Joey had told about his problems with his father.

"You could move in with us! We have a spare room! I've told you that before" said Yugi looking to help.

"I know but I wouldn't want to burden you… he come over every day to try and drag his personal slave and punching bag home…" Joey frowned and wondered if it was possible for his Christmas wish to be granted. Just then the door slammed open and Joey's drunken father stumbled in, he glared at Yugi and Yami before wandering in his room and slamming the door.

"You two better go…" said Joey fearing for his friends.

"will you be alright?" asked Yugi, deeply concerned for Joey's safety.

"Hey I've survived this far!" said Joey putting on a fake smile, Yugi frowned seeing threw Joey's smile but left with Yami anyway.

"Your faggot friends gone yet?" said Joey's dad leaning on his doorway's frame.

"Dad please don't call them that! We've been threw this before!" said Joey already regretting his words.

"Yea and I thought I'd established that I really don't care!" said Joey's dad walking across the room to him "but maybe you need another lesson!"

(Back with Kaiba…)

Kaiba laughed which was a rare thing for him as he the last piece of tinsel in Mokuba's hair "There now you're all Christmassy to!" both Mokuba and Kiba laughed.

"Look Mokuba I rely have to get to work this design do you mind?" Kaiba felt guilty for leaving Mokuba to entertain himself so close to Christmas but he really did need to get that design done.

"It's for Joey isn't it Seto?" said Mokuba removing the tinsel from his hair.

"Yea… how did you know?" said Kaiba a bit puzzled.

"I'm not blind I've read the signs" said Mokuba smiling.

"Like what?" asked Seto.

"Like your diary!" said Mokuba quickly before he ran upstairs to his room.

Kaiba blinked twice then stood up (He had been kneeling to talk to Mokuba) and faced where Mokuba had ran off to cupping his hands around his mouth "It a journal!" he would get Mokuba back for reading his journal later but it was the Christmas season and he didn't want to punish him.

Kaiba made his way to his room and took out his research with the application form and got to work.

(The next day…)

Kaiba woke up with a sore back due to he fell asleep at his desk working on his gift for Joey, he sat up and realized he had been drooling so grabbed a tissue. He felt something sticky on his forehead so he took it off to find it was a post it note from Mokuba it read:

_Seto_

_Gone out with Ronald _

_Good luck with Joey's present _

_Mokuba___

_P.S do something about the _

_drooling and snoring_

Kaiba sweetdroped, he was snoring to? Oh well he had to get to the Mega-Mall to put in his application anyway. He got up to have a shower and caught a glance at his final design, he picked it up and smiled.

"This is definitely prefect!" he said pleased with his work. He put it back down and went to have that shower.

Some time later he was hoping in his limo to get the application dropped off at the Mega-Mall. He slid in and told his driver the destination, the driver nodded and they were off 'another boring trip…' thought Kaiba boredly as he watched the scenery go by outside his window.

Kaiba got bored of the scenery outside the window very quickly and reverted to daydreaming about him and Joey, he soon reached his location and wondered how he got there so quickly. Kaiba headed for Madame Esmeraldas on the third floor, his design in a typical Kaiba briefcase.

As Kaiba entered the shop threw the beads hanging over the door, he spotted Madame Esmeralda behind the counter lighting some 'Dragons Blood' incense.

"So you are back wiv your design no?" she said looking at him with all knowing eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AP: Hope you liked! Wait for the next chapter that's where the _real_ action begins!

D.L: R and R! And tune in next time! Now it's time for me to reap some Xmas rewards…

AP: Why are you looking at me like that?


	2. Entwined with the past

AP: Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update this I bet you've been dieing to see the next chapter well all your questions will be answered in this one so enjoy

AP: Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update this I bet you've been dieing to see the next chapter well all (err… most) of your questions will be answered in this chapter so enjoy!

--

_As Kaiba entered the shop threw the beads hanging over the door, he spotted Madame Esmeralda behind the counter lighting some 'Dragons Blood' incense._

"_So you are back wiv your design no?" she said looking at him with all knowing eyes._

"Um, yea…" Kaiba put his brief case on the counter, unlocked it and handed her the slip of paper with his design on it, she looked surprised.

"Zis is good verk… you are talented no?" her heavy accent seemed to sway with the words.

"Thank you… can you do it?" Kaiba asked hoping his design wasn't too complicated.

"Let me see…" she studied the design and finally spoke "come back lunch tomorrow…" Kaiba almost grinned, _almost._

"Good… I'll be back then…" Kaiba packed up his briefcase and left leaving the money on the counter, Madame Esmeralda smiled she had a trick up her sleeve for Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba now had his gift for Joey planed but something was missing… he was missing something to make this Christmas unforgettable… But what was it…

Kaiba was so deep in thought he didn't even notice were he was going and bumped into someone, it was a crying woman coming out of the police office.

"Oh s-sorry" the woman mumbled under her breath.

"Do I know you?" Kaiba couldn't help but ask, there was just something about her… she had long blond hair and her facial futures they were so familiar, she was much older than Kaiba but he still couldn't place her and it was eating at him.

"N-no I don't think so… w-wait a minuet… your Seto Kaiba! From T.V! Maybe you can help me you dueled my son once, I'm looking for him?" That's when it hit Kaiba like a tone of brick's, this was perfect! Kaiba smirked, this was working out to well…

(With Joey…)

"Mmmmm…" Joey moaned at his sore muscles, he rolled out of bed and looked at the clock…and date.

'Let me think dad should be out drinking… and, oh… it's Christmas Eve tomorrow…' Joey disregarded the thought and griped his head… he needed pain killers… and a first aid kit…

Joey reluctantly opened the curtains and headed for the bathroom, opening the cupboard behind the mirror and grabbing the first aid kit and pain killers.

"nherg…" Joey moaned at the pain in his head again quickly downing 2 of the pills. He was about to put the bottle back when he caught sight of the warning he had read many times and recalled that night he tried to…

_Joey read the warning one last time 'Do not exceed 5 pills may cause internal bleeding or death'_ _It must have been the 15__th__ time he'd read it, he could end it all now…silence… a hand full of pills away… Joey shook his head he couldn't hesitate, he then gulped down as many pills as he could swallow._

_Just then Yami burst threw the door "Joey NO!!" Yami caught the collapsing Joey and pressed on his stomach making him throw up the pills…_

Joey shook his head that was all he remembered… after that he woke up in hospital, Yami had told the others it was food poisoning… well except Yugi of course who monitored his pills for about 3 weeks…

He remembered what Yami had told him when he asked 'how did you know?'

_Yami was sitting alone beside Joey's hospital bed "How did you know?" Joey rasped out._

"_Someone called me and said to get to your house quick before it was too late then hung up…" Yami trailed off remembering the mysterious call._

"_Who was it?" asked Joey in a dry voice, Yami handed him his water._

"_I don't know it was masked…" Joey frowned and laid back down on the bed._

To this day Joey still didn't know who that caller was… but he wanted to…

Joey shook his head, sighing put the bottle back and applied the first aid.

"JOEY!!" oh-no not again…

(a few hour later…With Kaiba…)

Kaiba smirked to himself, the final arrangements were made… now he just had to wait. He walked to his limo satisfied with his days work.

When he reached the limo telling the driver to head home he felt a sudden wave of sleepiness and drifted off.

(With Joey…)

Joey felt his father's foot connect with his rib and gasped in pain "Dad please!" Joey begged. This was the second time today and he couldn't handle it "Please dad don-!" he was cut off as his father's fist slammed into his stomach "oof! ... Dad… no… stop…"

"Shut up you worthless piece of crap!" his father hissed before he kicked Joey in the shin sending him to the floor, Joey coughed and gave up pleading.

"Your nothing but a worthless mutt just like that Kaiba kid says!" Joey flinched somehow it was different when Kaiba called him that… it was more like play than an insult…

"Your probably a faggot just like your faggot friends!" his father continued to fling insults at the boy wile kicking him until he blacked out.

(With Kaiba…)

Kaiba's eye's slowly slid open to a soft shaking… why did he have to wake up? he was having the most wonderful dream…

"Wa-what?" Kaiba stuttered still in the haze of sleep, his driver softly shook him again.

"Mr. Kaiba your home" the driver chose his words carefully afraid of being fired, fortunately for him Kaiba was in good mood due to his dream…

"Oh thank you…" the driver look surprised but regardless helped Kaiba out of the car and handed him his brief case.

No sooner had Kaiba entered the house a flurry or black hair and white feathers had glomped him and were now hugging him on the floor.

"Seto!!" squealed Mokuba as he was picked up and flung on to his brothers back (AP: awwwwww sweet brother moment!)

"Hi Moki! May I ask why you're covered in feathers?" said Kaiba waking himself up.

"Oh, me and Ronald were having a pillow fight! But one broke…" Kaiba laughed as he carried his brother into the lounge room and dropped him on the couch, he sat beside him and sighed closing his eyes and running his fingers threw his hair.

"What's wrong Seto?" asked Mokuba curiously.

"Nothing's wrong Mokuba it's just… I appreciate the fact that I can just come home and unwind and not have to put up so many barriers to hide myself from people… I forget that sometimes…" Kaiba sighed again and closed his eyes yawning.

"Your sleepy Seto?" asked Mokuba cocking his head.

"Yea… I fell asleep in the limo and I guess I'm still sleepy…" Kaiba yawned again witch made Mokuba yawn, Mokuba snuggled up to his big brother and soon they'd nodded off Kaiba instinctively wrapping his arm around his younger brother. (AP: awwwwwwww…)

(The next day… at Joeys…)

Joey woke up sore as usual, his mind barley registered that it was Christmas Eve. Tears started to form in his eyes but he fought them back not wanting to look weak even though no one was there. Joey's eyes drifted to the window of his room as he sat up… It was snowing! Joey had barley ever seen snow in his life the last time was when…

"_Joey honey don't run to fast!" Joey's mum shouted as a 5 yr old Joey ran threw the snow filled park with his sister close behind him._

"_Snow! Snow!" Joey was far too happy to listen to any warnings and tripped over a stone landing face first in the powdery substance "putoi!" Joey spat out a glob of half melted snow and rolled onto his back making a snow angle. His sister giggled as she caught up to him and started to make a snow angel to, except hers was more… neat than her brothers._

Joey shook his head of the long forgotten memory… it was one of the few memories he had of his mother, even if it was only her voice.

Joey reluctantly got out of bed and had a small hope that maybe he would be able to get by this morning without a beating.

"JOEEEEEEY!" his father screeched, Well that hope died fast…

(Back with Kaiba and Mokuba)

Kaiba groaned as he woke up, yet again, in a weird position. He was lying on the couch with a blanket over him, his neck hurt and he noticed he had been drooling again, dam.

"Glad to see your awake!" smiled Mokuba as he handed him a cup of steaming coco. Kaiba smiled, which was a rare thing for him, and gladly accepted the coco.

"Felling better?" asked Mokuba referring to when Kaiba had told him was felling sleepy the previous afternoon.

"Much, thanks" replied Kaiba as he sipped the warm drink, Kaiba yawned and ruffled his brothers hair as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

As kiba glanced out the bathroom window after he had dried his face he realized it was snowing… 'A white Christmas… just one more thing to make this the best Christmas ever for my little pup' he smiled at the thought and went to have breakfast.

When he had entered the room he found that his darling brother Mokuba had tried to make pancakes for him… and succeeded in putting the pancake mix all over the kitchen.

"And what's all this?" said Kaiba putting his hands on his hips.

"Err… breakfast?" said his brother and smiled sheepishly. Kaiba shook his head and took off his trench coat, draping it over a chair then rolled up his sleeves.

"Here let me help…"

2 hours later after the boys had managed to get pancake mix from here to kingdom come and all over themselves, and after a quick shower they were on there way to pick up Joeys present.

"So what is it Seto?" asked his brother in the car.

"What's what?" asked Kaiba as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"The present silly!" giggled the raven haired boy, Kaiba smirked and ruffled his brother's hair.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" He said in a teasing tone, Mokuba frowned but accepted his brother's answer.

Soon the two boys had reached their destination and made there way to the shop.

"Ah you are back for your design no?" asked Madame Esmeralda as she spotted Kaiba walking threw the beaded door with a small raven haired boy.

"Yes I am, is it ready?" asked Kaiba with small anticipation showing.

"Yes it is I hope you're pleased with my work" the old lady took a small black box out from under the counter and opened it, Kaiba smiled (AP: ZOMG! In public!) and let his brother see the present.

"Oh Seto he's going to love it!" squealed the young boy as he jumped up and down, Kaiba chuckled and took out his wallet to pay.

(Back with Joey)

Joey Just couldn't take it anymore, he lay on his bed and prayed that he would fade away into the creeping darkness… it hurt… and he wasn't talking about the beatings, sure they hurt like hell but they weren't as painful as the growing thought that no one out there loved him… he lie there and pray to any god he could think of that it would all just go away…

Soon Joey knew he wasn't just going to fade away and got up limping to the bathroom to treat his wounds and clean up the place before his father got back.

(Later on when Kaiba's back at the mansion)

Kaiba placed the small black box on his desk and collapsed on his bed wile looking at the clock… lunch time, Kaiba sighed and got back up again to go order the cook to make something. He didn't always ask the cook to make his meals but right now he really couldn't be bothered.

Kaiba walked down the stairs and called Mokuba as he passed his room.

"Hey Mokuba! Lunch time!" Kaiba yelled at the door which had lots of video game sounds coming from it.

"Coming brother!" yelled Mokuba as he paused his game following his brother downstairs. Kaiba couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of the perfect Christmas he'd planned for Joey.

(Some hours later in the afternoon, at Joeys)

Joey lay on his bed and sighed, this really hadn't been the best day and his father just seemed to be getting worse…

Joey walked out to the kitchen to get a drink of water, he reached the sink and lent on the counter only to hear uneven footsteps behind him…

'Shit!' thought Joey 'Not now!' the footsteps grew closer and joeys grip on the counter tightened… 'oh god, someone help me…'

"Well hello _Joseph_"

'Oh shit' thought Joey his father only used his full fist name when he was _really_ pissed.

"H-hi dad" said Joey turning around.

"Mmmmm…" he smashed the empty beer bottle he was holding on the table causing Jey to flinch "ha ha ha…" he mocked slowly "Guess what Joey?"

"W-what?" said Joey slightly shaking.

"I was just in your room and look what I found…" Joey's father held up his diary.

'SHIT!' screamed Joey in his head as his eyes widened, Joey's father's smirk turned into a hungry scowl.

"You good for nothing _FAGOT_!" Joey flinched, the way that word came off his tongue was pure hate and deadly frightening. Mouth

"Dad I-" before Joey could continue his dad had thrown the smashed bottle at his arm "ah!" Joey clutched his arm wile pulling some shards of glass out, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Joey's father drew closer…

"You worthless piece of crap!" Shouted Joey's father as he slapped him across the face "I'm sorry ever had you!" sure his father was a jerk but it still stung to hear that. He punched Joey in the stomach making him collapse to his knees. Joey tried to speak but his father was having none of that, he kicked Joey's stomach making his replace his words with a cry of pain.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk back to me!" his words were dripping with venom and it only got worse. Joey's dad tore him from the ground and slammed him against the wall "_No-one _will _ever_ need you, you here me!" he slugged Joey's stomach again, Joey tried to fight back but his father just slapped his fist away, infuriated further "You _dare_ to try and hit _me_? You need a lesson boy!" Joey already regretted his actions. His father had fire in his eyes, was enraged and obviously drunk, he did the one thing he'd _never_ done before… Joey's shrill cries echoed threw the night.

Soon his father was finished with the whimpering lump on the ground, but instead of dumping him in his room he threw him on the porch with nothing but the torn cloths on his back. Joey whimpered but knew he _had_ to get out of there, he struggled to his feet and limped down the street… dam! His leg sure felt like it was broken. He reached down 3 blocks then collapsed out side of a closed shop, freezing in the snow he soon lost consciousness…

--

AP: yea yea yea I know, I promised this would be final chapter, well… I lied.

Will Kaiba make it in time? What will become of Joey's dad? (I hope the Bastard Get what he deserves) Who was the caller from when Joey tried to commit suicide? And what was in Joey's diary?

The first person to guess who the caller was get's a person of there choice to appear in the last chapter! (Has to be from Yugioh odiously)

Oh and sorry D.L hasn't been talking to ya's lately but she's being o snob.

D.L: I herd that!

AP: (Rolls eyes) well anyway please review!


	3. A puppy's wish granted

You need to start it…

A.P: Hi ya! This is _real_ final chapter of 'The Perfect Gift' I hope you like it and that your questions will be answered! Oh and only one person guesses for the competition and they were wrong so sorry but no one wins.

--

Kaiba sighed it had had been a long afternoon due to the constant play fights he'd had with Mokuba, really what would he do without the boy?

He was currently at the park watching the stars, it was a favorite past time of his. He remembered when he was young and he would stair at the stars and wish the same thing on every shooting star he saw 'I wish to find my soul mate, someone that will love me for who I am' at the time it was because his step father always seemed to want him to be better than he was and always wanted him to change, now it was also because he longed for someone to share the secrets that not even Mokuba knew with and someone he could hold in his arms and whisper to… he believed that person to be Joey.

Kaiba sighed again and decided to walk home, he decided not to call a limo so he could watch the stars for even longer on his way home and besides it was a beautiful night. The pale moonlight made the snow glisten like the stars and his breath came out in small clouds.

He continued to walk down the streets and remembered he needed more pain killers for his headaches so he decided to take the long way home, past the chemist. Problem was he couldn't remember if it was a late night chemist or not… oh well either way it was fine with him he was in a good mood.

Kaiba turned the corner and spotted the chemists… dame closed…hang on a minuet who was that in the snow? It couldn't be, could it? Kaibas eyes widened in realization and he ran over to the battered, bruised and broken blond.

"Joey!? Joey!? Joey can you here me?!" said Kaiba shaking his shoulders slightly, the blonde remained unconscious.

'CrapCrapCrapCrap' was the thoughts running threw his head, he fumbled for his mobile and called Mokuba's emergency mobile number.

'Come on come on pick up' the line dialed the number and soon Mokuba was on the line halfway between sleep and panic.

"Seto? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Mokuba said frantically yet with a yawn.

"Mokuba, thank god, I'll explain later, call my doctor, get the maids to prepare a bed in the hospital wing and send our fastest limo to the chemist, go now!" Mokuba didn't question he immediately got to work, his brother didn't use this line unless it was a _real_ emergency.

Kaiba flipped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. He opened one of Joey's eyes lids and looked at the pupil, it was clouded and dilated and he had a black eye, that couldn't be good. Not to mention the countless number of other cuts and burses he had on his body, Dimmit! Where was that limo!?

Kaiba needed to get himself together he checked to see if Joey was breathing, good he was. Now his pulse… Where was his pulse!? Kaiba began to panic again but soon found Joeys pulse, it was weak but still there. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Joey also looked very frail and he was turning blue. Kaiba took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Joey, the limo finally arrived so he picked up Joey bridal style and dived onto the limo being careful not to hurt Joey anymore that he already was.

"Back to the Mansion, now, drive! Ignore the speed limit!" the driver was startled but sped off toward the mansion, Fuck speeding Joey's life was more important.

They reached the mansion in due time and Kaiba ran inside carrying Joey to the Hospital wing, he whizzed around corners but not to fast. After all he didn't want to hurt Joey. The medical wing was underground so Kaiba had to maneuver down some stairs but he soon managed to get to his goal.

Kaiba walked in the room slowing down and placed Joey on the bed, the doctor was already there waiting. He hurried to get to work and shooed Kaiba and the remaining maids out of the room.

"Well? Get back to work! … Err bed" said Kaiba trying to get rid of the maids before he broke into tears, The maids scurried off and Mokuba came down the hall. Kaiba slid down the wall and put his head in his hands… this was a nightmare… Mokuba lent down beside him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Seto? What happened?" he asked trying to be careful on the subject

"He… I…" Kaiba sighed and got his thoughts in order "Well I was watching stars in the park again, that much you already know, I realized I'd run out of pain killers for my headaches so I took the long way that goes past the chemist, I'd forgotten it wasn't a late night chemist… so I walked up to the shop and realized it was closed… but… but then… Joey… the damage… I-I freaked…" Kaiba couldn't say anymore and his tears had started to fall.

"It'll be alright Seto… He'll be ok… Shhhhh" Kaiba smiled his brother knew him so well and he was always there for him.

A few minuets passed and Kaiba had herd nothing , he was nervously pacing up and down the hall and Mokuba was getting dizzy watching him.

"Seto please stop pacing you're making me dizzy! I'm sure the doctor knows what he's doing" Said Mokuba trying to calm his brother down.

"But it's not that easy! I can't just stop worrying! I love him to much! What if he doesn't get threw this? What if-" Kaiba was cut off by his brother.

"Seeetoooo!"

"Sorry sorry… I guess I'm still a little tense" Said Kaiba sighing.

"A Little?" said his brother trying to lighten the mood, Kaiba attempted to smile at his brother but Mokuba could tell he was still worried beyond reason.

The doctor finally emerged from the room, Kaiba jumped.

"Well? Is he alright? What happened? Will he live?" Kaiba was _WAY_ beyond preserving his reputation, Mokuba shook his head.

"Calm down Mr. Kaiba, the young man will be fine, he took a harsh beating but he'll be ok, he'll live" the doctor calmly stated, Kaiba let out a breath and reminded himself never to hold his breath for that long again.

"You can go see him if you want but he's not awake yet" Kaiba nodded and Mokuba figured he'd better let Seto go in alone so he said goodnight and returned to bed.

Kaiba walked in the room and silently sat beside the bed, he was so worried. He clutched Joes present, he'd brought it in just in case.

"Oh Joey… if only you knew" Kaiba stated softly "I love you so much… this was going to be the perfect Christmas… who did this to you?..." Kaiba sighed and shook his head, he felt tears welling up in his eyes and let them fall.

"Do you really mean that?" Kaiba froze, did Joey just? … Kaiba looked up to see Joeys eyes open and watching him, they were so soft and pleading. Just like a puppy. What should he do? Joey had just heard him confess! Should he just cover it up or go for it? No… he couldn't cover it up now not when he was so close… He took a deep breath and confessed properly.

"Of course I do Joey you mean the world to me!" said Kaiba his eyes filled with tears, he was alright Joey was alright.

Joey smiled and let his own tears fall, his wish had come true. Someone really did love him!

Kaiba placed a hand on Joey's cheek and softly pressed his lips against his, the kiss was long, slow and tender… and both boys first kiss.

"I love you too" said Joey softly as they pulled apart. Kaiba smiled and looked deep into Joey's half lidded, honey colored eyes.

"What's that?" said Joey blushing from the kiss. Kaiba followed Joey's line of site and remembered the present in his hands.

"Oh right your gift" Kaiba checked the time… one past midnight, he smiled. Kaiba opened the Box to reveal a matching set of collars, one was black leather with a red ruby dangling from it and the words 'Joey, Property and love of Seto Kaiba' engraved in the middle of it with a lazer and the other was a silver band with a blue sapphire dangling from it also with lazered in words but these said 'Seto, Master and love of Joey Wheeler' and both had the words 'My one love' on the inside of the band in gold.

"Oh Seto there wonderful!" Said Joey excitedly as he sat up, flinching somewhat. Kaiba smiled at Joey calling him by his first name but then frowned when he flinched.

"Pup you need to rest" said Kaiba putting on Joey's collar before Joey put on his own. For some reason Joey didn't mind that Seto called him pup or that he referred to himself as his master… actually he kind liked it. Joey was grinning like mad and Seto helped him lay back down.

"I'll always love you" he said softly, he went to get up but Joey grabbed his hand.

"Stay… I don't want to be alone" he said, the fear from his experience finally sinking in.

Seto smiled and carefully moved Joey onto his side and slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around him "I won't leave you" he said softly as they both fell asleep.

(The Next morning)

Joey yawned and went to stretch but flinched and grabbed his upper arm 'owwww' he moaned inwardly, something stirred behind him and that's when he finally remembered last night and smiled his trademark goofy grin when he herd Kaiba's voice.

"Hey pup, you feeling alright?" said Seto in the type of voice Joey once thought was reserved for Mokuba.

"Much better than when I woke up yesterday" said Joey as he felt Seto's weight shift.

"Well that's good to know, can you walk?" he asked as he moved around Joey's bed so he was kneeling in front of the bed facing him. Joey's grin grew, he open his mouth to say something but just then a raven haired blur burst into the room and tackled Seto.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" chanted Mokuba as he glomped his brother to the floor, Joey just laughed then griped his side in pain.

"Kuso! (It means 'damit!')" Joey griped his side and bit his lip, Seto rose from the ground into a sitting position and frowned.

"Joey are you alright?" said Seto concern clear in his voice, Joey rolled onto his back and moaned.

"I feel sore all over…" Seto frowned then got that 'eureka!' look and snapped his fingers.

"Mokuba listen carefully I need you to…" Seto whispered the rest into Mokuba's ear who was on his lap, he smiled brightly and nodded before running out of the room.

"What are you planning moneybags? Don't make me make you tell me!" said Joey jokingly, Seto laughed.

"What in that state? I don't think so! You'll just have to wait and see!" Seto retorted. They both smiled, it seemed more like a game now rather then there normal bickering. But then again things were going to change now.

"So… what do you plan on doing with me until Mokuba get's back? Or completes whatever you told him do" Joey smiled innocently and Seto smirked.

"Your good" said Seto before he stood up and leaned down to give Joey a slow, soft kiss. They parted and Joey smiled getting a dreamy look in his eye.

"I thought no one cared…" he said tears pricking his eyes, Seto put his hands on Joeys cheeks and wiped them away before the fell.

"I've always cared" he said softly giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. Joey smiled and closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

"I've got a surprise for you when you wake up pup, sweet dreams" said Seto as Joey slowly drifted off griping the ruby on his collar.

Just then Mokuba re-entered with about a dozen maids and butlers behind him holding allsorts of Christmas goodies, if Joey couldn't go to Christmas then Seto was bringing Christmas to Joey. Seto spoke in a whisper so he wouldn't wake Joey.

"Mokuba you and the maids and butlers set up the tree and decorations but DON"T wake Joey, I'll Handel the guests" Mokuba nodded and Seto slipped out of the room to make the calls to Yugi and the rest of Joeys friends.

When he reached his room he picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"Hello, Kame game shop how may I help you?" said Yugi's innocent voice threw the receiver.

"Yugi? It's Kaiba, I need a favor"

"Kaiba? Look its Christmas I really don't have time for a duel-" Kaiba cut Yugi off.

"NO that's not it Joey got into an accident and he's in my medical wing"

"He WHAT!?" said Yugi concerned for his friend.

"Look I don't know any details yet but could you move the Christmas party to my place? I think Joey deserves it" said Kaiba trying not to sound like he was blushing like an idiot, even though he was. He would have to tell Yugi and his friends about there relationship now…

"I… You… What?" Yugi managed to pull him self out of his stupor and give a proper answer "Right of course I'll organize it I'll be there by lunch k?" said Yugi in a helpful voice.

"Thanks, that'll be great see you then" Said Kaiba before he hung up.

Kaiba replaced the phone and sighed, this wasn't going to be easy… regardless it had to be done. Seto wasn't about to leave Joey out of Christmas.

(Joey's dream)

Joey found him self in a beautiful garden he walked down the path he appeared to be on until he reached a well, Joey gawked at the site. There sitting other side if the well was none other than himself, but he looked different he seemed more confident and had smirk playing on his lips.

"Well well well, I see you've finally got somewhere in life" said the double-ganger.

"who-who are you?!" said Joey confused.

"I'm you, well the inner you at least" he smirked and coked his head, Joey moved to sit on the other side of the well to his copy.

"Ok lets say that's true, why are you here? And where exactly _is_ here" the copy smirked.

"This is a dream, and I'm here to tell you that even though things are looking good you've got a long way to go"

"How so?" replied Joey.

"1. You need to get the police on your father, 2.It's been bothering you for months so get off your ass and find out who that caller was that saved your life and 3. Start listening to the little voice at the back of head telling you what to do to Seto" Joey blushed brightly, the copy smirked.

"I d-don't know what you mean" said Joey still blushing.

"Oh I think you do, but that conversation is for another time, right now your biggest worry is your father, Seto can protect you now! You have to tell him and go to the police!" Joey hated to admit it but his copy was right, Joey sighed.

"Ok ok I know I need to do that but I'm still denying the little voice in the back of my head telling me to-" Joey cut himself off before he could say anymore, his copy laughed.

"You'll get use to it but for now just enjoy your rest" the scene before him seemed to disintegrate and he fell into another more typical dream.

(Back with Kaiba)

Joey's hospital room was finished and all of his friends had arrived, they were all waiting in the living room… well one of them. There was just one last thing to do…

"Come on Kaiba! Were all here so let's get a move on!" wined Tristan wile his 'Date' tea drooled over Yami who backed away toward Yugi who was trying to stop giggling.

"Silence Taylor this is my house now shut it! For your information were _not_ all here, were waiting on a special guest" Tristan backed of at Kaiba's tone, Kaiba sighed how did Joey but up with all these people?

Tristan was cowering, Tea was drooling over Yami, Yami was trying to hide behind Yugi, Yugi has in a giggle fit, Mai was smoking, Mokuba had had to much sugar and was running around like a 3 yr old an speed, Duke was trying to chat up Mai who was ignoring him, Solomon (Yugi's grandpa) was reading some sort of old people magazine, Ryo was trying not to give in to Bakura's hungry gaze, Bakura obviously had a lot more than a Christmas party on his mind, Isis was trying to stop Marik from either breaking something or… Kaiba didn't want know, Marik himself was currently trying to make a vase float with his millennium rod, keyword _trying_, Malik was drooling over the nice view of Marik's ass he had, Odion was trying to help Isis and Pegasus had decided to invite himself.

Kaiba sighed these people really were crazy… and who on _earth_ gave Mokuba sugar? Just then the door opened and a butler stepped in.

"Mr. Kaiba your guests are here" the whole room stopped what they were doing and gawked.

Kaiba smirked and headed down to Joey's room getting everyone on position, He was alone in the room with Joey.

"Joey, Joey wake up" said Kaiba as he stroked Joey's cheek, Joey stirred.

"Mmmmm…Seto…and a hot fudge Sunday" Joey obviously wasn't fully awake yet, Kaiba had to force himself _not_ to think about what Joey meant "What? Seto what is it?"

Kaiba smiled "There's someone I'd like you to meet" Kaiba looked to the door and spoke again "Alright you can come in now" the woman Kaiba met at the mall walked in the door and Joey felt tears well up in his eyes, that was his mother! He was sure of it. Mainly because his sister was attached to her arm but she soon ran over to Joey giving him a gentle hug.

"Oh Joey I missed you much!" By this time kiba had taken a few steps back and Joey's mother had joined her son.

"Seto how- where- your just-" Joey just couldn't seem to form the right words but Seto knew what he meant and nodded.

Soon enough the party had started and Joey had told his friends about the confession but he never told anyone how the accident happened until later that afternoon when he and Kaiba were alone in his room. Yes that means that Kaiba had ordered Joey to be moved into his own room instead of the medical wing, after all he could get just as much attention up here as he did down there… medically that is.

"Joey… You need to tell me how the accident happened…" Joey sighed he was right…

"Alright but this is kinda a long story…"

(Joey starts having flashbacks at about this point)

It all started when I was very young, my dad had alcohol and drug problems… I don't know how he got into them but he started to beat my mum when he came home from work pissed off for some reason or another…

"_You can't do this to them there just kids!" Yelled Joeys mum as she stood in fount of the two._

"_Dimmit woman get out of my way! Look what they did! If they hadn't uses that document as a piece of coloring paper then I might have gotten a promotion!" Yelled Joey's dad wile clutching a half-empty bottle. _

"_They didn't know any better! Please honey stop!" she screamed as she urged the kids into there room._

"_Don't you honey me!" yelled Joey's father, back-handing his mother. That was the last Joey saw before the door to his room closed…_

But that was Just the beginning… my mum couldn't take it anymore so she left she took my sister with her but I got left behind…

"_Joey! Come on! You can make it!" Yelled the caring mother as her son was being chases out of there house by the completely pissed father._

"_Mama!" screamed Joey as his father caught Joey's leg. They couldn't wait any longer or they would never escape._

"_We'll come back for you!" she screamed as the cab took off…_

But my mother never got the chance to come back for me my dad moved before she got the chance… she had no idea where I was… I never use to remember all this my mind blocked it all out… but seeing her again… talking to her…I-I remembered… the years went by and with out my mother there to protect me I was constantly beat by my father… he wasted the little money we had left on alcohol and drugs… I work two jobs to keep up with him…they got worse and worse until one night her just snapped… 

"_Well hello _Joseph_" _

'_Oh shit' thought Joey his father only used his full fist name when he was really pissed._

"_H-hi dad" said Joey turning around._

"_Mmmmm…" he smashed the empty beer bottle he was holding on the table causing Joey to flinch "ha ha ha…" he mocked slowly "Guess what Joey?"_

"_W-what?" said Joey slightly shaking._

"_I was just in your room and look what I found…" Joey's father held up his diary. _

'_SHIT!' screamed Joey in his head as his eyes widened, Joey's father's smirk turned into a hungry scowl._

"_You good for nothing FAGOT!" Joey flinched, the way that word came off his tongue was pure hate and deadly frightening. _

"_Dad I-" before Joey could continue his dad had thrown the smashed bottle at his arm "ah!" Joey clutched his arm wile pulling some shards of glass out, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Joey's father drew closer…_

"_You worthless piece of crap!" Shouted Joey's father as he slapped him across the face "I'm sorry ever had you!" sure his father was a jerk but it still stung to hear that. He punched Joey in the stomach making him collapse to his knees. Joey tried to speak but his father was having none of that, he kicked Joey's stomach making him replace his words with a cry of pain._

"_Don't you DARE talk back to me!" his words were dripping with venom and it only got worse. Joey's dad tore him from the ground and slammed him against the wall "No-one will ever need you, you here me!" he slugged Joey's stomach again, Joey tried to fight back but his father just slapped his fist away, infuriated further "You dare to try and hit me? You need a lesson boy!" Joey already regretted his actions. His father had fire in his eyes, was enraged and obviously drunk, he did the one thing he'd never done before… Joey's shrill cries echoed threw the night._

Oh god I…I didn't know what to do I _had_ to get out of there! I was desperate so I tried to run but collapsed in fount of that store.

(End of Joeys flashbacks)

By this time Joey was crying his eyes out and Seto held him never wanting o let him go.

"Shhhhh… It's alright he can't get you now…I'm here…I won't let him hurt you…" Seto managed to calm Joey down and couldn't help his curiosity.

"Um…Joey? What exactly was in that diary?" Joey smiled.

"Journal not diary…Lot's of stuff was in it but what I think my father saw was this

_Dear Journal_

_I didn't realize it until that dream last night the one where Kaiba saved me… but… I love him… I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with…and I hope that someday I can be with him… even if he does hate me…_" Joey smiled at Seto's expression, he was half shocked half adoring.

"Oh is that all? … I think your father has his days numbered…" Seto smiled then laid down beside Joey. Joey seemed to remember something and spoke.

"Hey Seto?"

"Mmmmm?" replied Seto burying his face in Joey hair.

"Remember the time I was in hospital for a few weeks? Well that was because I tried to commit suicide, but Yami saved me in time he said he got a call from a mysterious caller who tipped him off… and you're a big CEO and everything… do you think… you could help me find out who that was?" Seto laughed, Joey didn't know why until he spoke again.

"Joey the day you tried to commit suicide I herd you talking to yourself in the bathroom at lunch, you were planning it…" Joey still looked confused "oh you stupid pup it was me!"

--

A.P: well that's all folks, but some of you may be wondering why this scene didn't seem to have a purpose…

"_Good… I'll be back then…" Kaiba packed up his briefcase and left leaving the money on the counter, Madame Esmeralda smiled __she had a trick up her sleeve for Seto Kaiba._

Or the fact that I didn't actually write the part where Joey's bastard of a father get's caught… well you see…

D.L: we're planning on writing a sequel with an unexpected twist, I'll be based around how Seto and Joey deal with what happens after this story finished, but…

A.P: were having trouble thinking of some the plot so if you could send in some ideas that would help, if we can't get enough ideas then we might not write a sequel but the one's who's ideas are chosen will go in my 'Hall of fame' in my profile which includes me promoting people to read your stories.

D.L: also, the first idea to be picked will win an appearing in the sequel. As in you will be written into in the sequel, we will use your sit name, real name or a code name whichever you prefer.

Both: so see ya all later and don't forget to review!

A.P: you just might win!


End file.
